The Accidental Proposal
by little.miss.awesome
Summary: "If I ever find a guy who likes me more that Carly, I will quite seriously propose to him then and there." Sam's always been everyone's second choice, but what happens when someone tells her how they truly feel? Will she still be second best? Seddie :


Authors Note : Sam, Carly and Freddie are 22. It later makes mention to Pete and Shane, this may not have necessarily happened, but I feel it fit with the story. Not my best, but let's see how it goes. This idea came to me randomly one night after a shower, and I quickly wrote it down. I'm not 100% happy with the ending, or the title, so any suggestions and feedback are welcome. So you know what that means, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) Alrighty.. onto the story..

Sam, Carly and Freddie were at Wendy's birthday party. Her house was crowded, people everywhere. They were talking in a corner, mingling with a few other people. Across the room, Sam noticed a guy (a very hot guy) who kept sneaking glances in their direction. In his orange shirt and jeans, standing by the snacks, the moonlight captured his figure. Adjusting her green dress, Sam turned to Carly.

"I'm going to get some food."

Carly nodded, and Sam disappeared into the crowd. Emerging at the other side, Sam grabbed a handful of chips, skillfully knocking the guys' arm with subtly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam said demurely.

He flashed her a mesmerizing smile.

" It's no problem. Might I say you look lovely tonight, …?"

"Sam. Sam Puckett."

"Well Sam Puckett, I'm Gavin and it is lovely to meet you."

Sam smiled.

Gavin was hilarious, cracking Sam up with his jokes. He even had similar interests to Sam; he loved meat, MMA and had watched iCarly when he was younger. Gavin almost seemed too good to be true.

"So, Miss Sam. I'm very curious. Who is your gorgeous friend over there? The brunette, in the hot pink dress?"

Sam looked over to where he was pointing. Her heart sank. She knew who he was talking about even before she looked. Carly. Of course.

"Oh. That's my best friend Carly."

"I see. And do you think you could introduce me to Miss Carly?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"Sure."

Sam made her way back through the crowd, with Gavin close behind her.

"Oh, hey Sam," Carly said, giving Gavin an approving once over. Freddie, however, looked rather sour at his arrival. He was probably jealous of another guy who liked Carly.

"Freddie, Carly, this is Gavin."

"Hello Carly," he said flirtatiously.

"Hello Gavin," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

Sam had had enough. She headed for the balcony outside.

The cool air was refreshing, and calmed her down a little; but the tears still fell. She heard footsteps behind her; she turned, and saw Freddie.

"Sam?" he asked, and something about his caring tone made Sam open up to him.

"I should be used to it by now. Every guy I've liked, dated or even hated has liked Carly more than me. Jonah, Pete, Shane, even Nevel… It shouldn't hurt, but it does. I don't blame Carly. It's not her fault. And she is beautiful. She's also amazing. But I'm sick of people feeling sorry for me, and I'm sick of a being a third wheel…"

Freddie came over, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sam, not everyone feels that way. There are heaps of guys that like you."

"Yeah. But they like Carly more."

He turned her so that she was facing him.

"That's not true."

"Freddie," Sam began, sighing. "If I ever find a guy who likes me more that Carly, I will quite seriously propose to him then and there."

Silence fell between them, and Freddie looked thoughtful.

"Yes."

Sam was confused.

"Yes what?"

He took a deep breath.

"You said that if you ever find a guy who liked you more than Carly, you'll propose to him then and there. So, yes."

Sam was taken aback, now more confused than before.

Freddie closed the gap, and leaned towards her.

Sam took a step back.

"Freddie, I just said how I was sick of people feeling sorry for me. I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you Sam. I love you."

Her jaw dropped, though she was still slightly apprehensive.

"I love how you're unpredictable. I love how you stand up for what you believe in. I love that you're aggressive, and passionate, and not afraid to take risks. I love how you'll get your hands dirty, and yell, and scream. I love your hair and your incredible blue eyes. I love how you're so amazing…"

Once again, he closed the gap between them.

"I love _you_."

Having shocked her into silence, Freddie took the opportunity to kiss Sam. And if his speech didn't have her convinced, the kiss certainly did. Because you _don't _kiss a friend like that. Or someone you feel sorry for.

Freddie gently pulled away, and, finally satisfied, Sam wrapped her arms around his waist.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke.

"Would you really marry me?"

Freddie chuckled.

"Yes," he replied, before leaning in to kiss her again.

Like I said, not completely happy with the ending :/ But, tell me what you think; make my day with a REVIEW (: thankyou lovelies 3


End file.
